Beachgoers must often walk a considerable distance from a location where they can leave their vehicle to a desired location away from the vehicle on the beach. The beachgoer often desires to take with him a comfortable chair, tanning oil, towel, bathing suit, and perhaps a snack and beverage. This burden makes quite an armful when traveling from the vehicle to the beach site. The beach site is often chosen based on proximity to the water and may be selected based on the other persons one expects to find at that site.
A combination backpack and chaise solves the problem of conveniently and easily carrying all of the supplies and the chaise to the site for convenient transit. Of course, it operates just as well in the opposite direction. All of the desired equipment can be conveniently carried in one trip.